Kagome's Heart
by Kira Aome
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku bicker about Kagome...(pre-Sango, of course)...who will win in the end? more chapters to come...


Inu-Yasha Fan Fiction  
Kagome's Heart  
Chapter One  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you...Please bear my child..." The words echoed in Inu-Yasha's head, keeping him from sleep. What a lecherous monk, that Miroku. Inu-Yasha gazed down from his perch on a branch to check on the other three in the grass. Kagome was beautifully asleep. The peace on her face lit a spark in his heart, and he basked in the soft warmth he felt by watching her.  
She stirred, perhaps feeling his gaze as she slept. Inu-Yasha looked away, his cheeks flushing. He peered down again, forcing himself not to look directly at Kagome. There was ShippÅ, curled in a ball beside Kagome's sleeping mat. He whimpered softly in his sleep before snuggling closer to the mat. Inu-Yasha frowned a little. ShippÅ was so much less of a bother when he was asleep.  
His eyes scanned the tall, thin grass. Where was Miroku? Inu-Yasha felt his temper rise. He had to keep that lech in check. Kagome's stupid joke about liking, no, loving lechers was too unnerving to let slide, especially with someone like Miroku in company.  
Nervous, Inu-Yasha dropped to the ground. He didn't like feeling nervous; it meant he wasn't in control. He slid behind the tree as softly as a breeze. No Miroku. He dug his fingers into his scalp, feeling rage mount dangerously within him. He wanted to tear something apart, feel blood on his hands. Swallowing a scream of rage and exasperation, he rounded the tree again.  
He crouched to spring back onto his branch, when he noticed the shadow beside Kagome's head. The moon peeked through its veil of clouds, revealing Miroku as he reached for Kagome's face. Inu-Yasha growled softly in his throat and pressed his body to the ground. He kept his eyes just above the grass to see every action the monk made.  
  
Miroku was humming a chant softly to himself. Inu-Yasha was nowhere in sight. But Kagome was. The monk crawled from his place beside one of the tree's huge roots to the soft mat that Kagome slept upon. She was so lovely, her soft features seemed to be carved from the finest wax, perfumed with a scent all her own. Her mouth turned up gently as he watched her.  
"Do you dream of me, Lady Kagome?" Miroku whispered to the sleeping form. His right hand trembled as he lifted it to her cheek. Kagome sighed quietly and her eyelids flickered. Miroku smirked. "I could die a thousand times if I were to but look on your face, sweet Kagome."  
"Let me help you, bastard!" a hiss came from behind, making Miroku start. His hand brushed against Kagome's collar, his ring catching slightly on the hem. Without thinking, he began pulling to get free. The snag gave way, and the soft rip of cloth seemed to scream in volume.  
"Oh! So you're going to try to rape her before I kill you?" Miroku recognized the voice now as it grew louder with pent up ferocity. He turned to face it and stammered quietly, "I...Inu-Yasha, you don't understand. I..." The force of a fist connecting with his face silenced him.  
"Don't I understand?" Inu-Yasha snarled, his voice just soft enough not to wake Kagome. He leaped over Miroku, allowing his foot to connect with the monk's head. The moment he landed beside Kagome, he had her in his arms. Then he sprang back up into his tree. He glared down at Miroku as he scrambled to the trunk. Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but Inu- Yasha snarled again, his fangs glinting angrily in the moonlight. The monk dropped to his knees beside the tree, bitter loss flooding him. He glanced back up at Kagome's snatcher and folded his arms, surrendering. He closed his eyes uneasily and waited for morning.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned his attention to Kagome. He quickly became aware of her position in his arms. Awkwardly, he moved her so that she was sitting instead of lying on his lap. Gently, he tucked his sleeves around her to keep the chill of the night from freezing her. She was so close. Her scent filled his nose and he couldn't think. He pulled her closer and buried his nose in her hair. His eyes closed tightly, blocking out everything but Kagome.  
  
He woke suddenly, not realizing that he had fallen asleep. The sun was just beginning to light the east, though no blinding shafts had peered from the horizon as of yet. Inu-Yasha leaned carefully over Kagome to see the camp below. ShippÅ had managed to squirm into Kagome's sleeping mat. Miroku was unseen, but probably up against the tree. With Kagome in his arms, Inu-Yasha was not going to risk a glance. He leaned back, stroking Kagome's hair slowly. A contented smile slid across his lips. She stirred, and he froze. Sweat poured down his face and he bit his lip as he anxiously watched her face. She blinked a little, but let her eyes shut again. He slumped a bit, but was not confident that she would stay asleep. To encourage his worry, she yawned. Inu-Yasha leaned close to her ear. "You mustn't wake up," he breathed. "This is a dream. You have to keep your eyes closed." Kagome shifted in his arms. "I...Inu...Yasha?" She snuggled her head on his shoulder. "Is it a dream?" she murmured. She squeezed her face again and tried to open her eyes. Inu-Yasha felt something inside him shatter. He leaned over her face, staring into it for just a moment. A soft breeze blew from behind him. Its gentle force pushed his head down till his lips touched hers. She froze, her lips becoming pinched and afraid; but after a moment the wind touched her too, softening her fear. Her hands that had been clenched to her chest in sleep timidly touched his chest. Hesitantly, she slid one hand to his face. The meager warmth of her palm burned into his night-chilled cheek. He shivered and pulled away. Glancing down at her face, he wondered if she had fainted. "Is it a dream?" she asked again, softly as breathing. He started at her voice, but managed to answer, "Yes. Yes, Kagome. A dream." She smiled, light filling her face. Eyes still closed, she pressed her face into his shoulder. "Hmmm. A good dream," Kagome said. She took a deep breath and passed into sleep again. Inu-Yasha stared at her for several minutes. His face flushed when his eyes stopped at her lips. His mouth went dry, and he wanted to kiss her again. But the sun chose to flame across the sky that day, and there was the chance that Kagome would not go back to sleep again if he did. Setting his chin firmly, Inu-Yasha shifted Kagome in his arms. Then, being sure nothing was under him, he leaped to the ground. Quickly, before she could wake, Inu-Yasha set her on the mat and tugged the blanket to her shoulders. Then, catching sight of her waking, he was back in the tree, eyes half open.  
  
Kagome blinked in the early light. She rubbed her face sleepily, and froze, blushing, when her fingers stopped at her mouth. Eyes bright with curiosity and hope, she shot her gaze to the tree. Inu-Yasha was asleep, one leg dangling down, his mouth wide open. Kagome felt a stab of pain when she realized her dream was really just a dream. She glanced longingly at Inu-Yasha again, just as a trail of spit trickled to his chin. He yawned and stretched, wiping his chin quickly. He caught her eye and glared, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "What? Do you have something to say? Well? Do you?" His voice became loud and angry. Kagome shook her head, a sad smile on her face. Only in her dreams.  
  
Miroku had heard the voices in the early moments of dawn. He couldn't make out the words exactly, but was aware of what was playing out. Standing slowly and pressing himself close to the trunk of the tree, he was able to see the last moment of the kiss. A sharp pain in his chest caught his breath in his throat. He dropped to his knees, his body shaking with pain and anger. The feelings mixing in him started to choke him, but he shook his head. Kagome was worth the feelings, but could not be won by getting mad. Miroku watched as Inu-Yasha dropped beside the mat. There was a tenderness about the dog demon as he covered Kagome from the quickly fading morning chill. Quick as a bolt of lightning, Inu-Yasha was on his branch again. Miroku smirked. There was a hint of treachery that Inu-Yasha displayed by denying the throb of emotion in the tree. Kagome stirred, and drew his attention to her. Kagome yawned, stretching her arms as far as they could reach. The monk watched her brush her face, almost hiding it from view. She rested her fingertips on her mouth and shot her sleepy eyes to the branch over Miroku's head. A look passed over her face, like the shadow of a tiny cloud. Then she winced, the soft light faded quickly from her cheeks. Inu-Yasha moved overhead and snarled at her. Miroku felt an urge for vengeance when Kagome's smile turned painfully heartrending. He watched her throughout the day as they made their slow way down the dirt road. His heart swelled and contracted with every passing moment as he stared at her.  
  
ShippÅ kept his eyes open. He saw the way Inu-Yasha flushed when he caught Kagome's eyes. He also noticed that the jewel thief kept tripping on account that his eyes were glued to Kagome. The fox demon rolled his eyes. What were they all stupid about? It was just Kagome after all.  
  
Kagome herself felt eyes on her constantly that day. It was the same feeling she got when a new demon was nearby. Or when a teacher assigned a hard test. Kagome groaned. There was probably a big test back in Tokyo, and she was going to fail it by not taking it. She glanced over at Inu- Yasha, and wondered painfully why his face turned red and he looked away. Were her under things showing? She looked over her shoulder at Miroku. He grinned jauntily before his own face turned a deep shade of red. Kagome became flustered, unsure of herself. Nervously, she peered at ShippÅ in her bike basket. "What's going on, ShippÅ?" she whispered. The little fox demon looked up at her and shrugged. "Got me," he said with strong confusion. He looked over at Inu-Yasha, who was trying to watch the road, but was really shamelessly staring at Kagome. Kagome followed ShippÅ's look and caught Inu-Yasha staring again. He jerked his head forward and launched into the sky. Kagome shook her head in amazement. ShippÅ was too young to understand her mistake, she supposed.  
  
Inu-Yasha flew forward several miles, gripping Tetsusaiga with a rage. He saw a tree with height that appealed to him. Memorizing the layout of the patch of campsite, he flew back to the others. As the wind screamed past his ears, he remembered that he had left Kagome in the hands of that lecher, Miroku. Anger giving him speed, he returned to the company in mere moments. "I found a good place for camp," he snarled as he landed down beside Kagome, who was on her bike. Miroku had gained a few feet, and was almost beside Kagome. Too close for Inu-Yasha's comfort. A strange anger that he would not admit gripped his throat with a death hold. Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome from her bike and swung her to his back. "Hey! What are you doing, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome yelled, kicking and hitting his back. Inu-Yasha caught hold of the bike before it fell. He shoved it toward the monk. "I'm taking Kagome to the camp. You bring ShippÅ with you." Inu-Yasha ordered. Miroku opened his mouth to protest, but knew he had no choice in the matter. Inu-Yasha leaped into the air, Kagome clinging to him, screaming. Miroku straddled the seat, and pumped his legs as hard as he could. The tiny metal chariot was not a problem for him. He followed Inu- Yasha's shadow, keeping the front wheel just behind it. ShippÅ screamed with delight, urging Miroku to go faster. There was no need for persuasion. This was a race for Kagome, and nothing was going to make Miroku lose.  
  
Kagome stopped struggling and began to enjoy the ride. Flying was always a delight, and she was not going to let a stupid thing like anger ruin it for her. Inu-Yasha's hair snapped behind her, tangling with her own. He wasn't talking, which usually meant something was wrong.  
  
Inu-Yasha was glaring at the road below. How the hell was that monk keeping up? It was amazingly unnatural how Miroku could keep his balance on that metal cart. A burst of speed would be needed, but with Kagome on his back, that would be difficult to do. Kagome suddenly screamed, jerking Inu-Yasha from his angry thoughts. His head lifted and he saw the tree he had admired earlier careen toward them. Krack! The force of the impact shattered the sounds of humming wheels and whistling wind. Miroku stopped the bike, skidding sideways. "Kagome! Are you all right?" he called up. His only answer was a shower of leaves and twigs. A groan came from overhead, and Kagome leaned back. Miroku felt a wave of relief as she swung down to the ground. Inu-Yasha felt his head throb and pulled his face away from the choking leaves. The tree. He cursed loudly, his words jumbling together in an undecipherable muddle. He looked down, and was dizzied by the height he was at. Pained and angry, he released the trunk from his awkward embrace and dropped to the ground. Kagome had a split lip and a few scratches on her hands. She was dusting her blouse when Inu-Yasha landed beside her. She glared at him and screamed, "Why are you so stupid? Quit acting all macho all the time, you idiot! I don't want to be killed!" She stopped, her breath coming in sharp gasps. Inu-Yasha was standing before her, his eyes soft and golden. His whole face was relaxed and calm, accepting everything she said. Her hands tingled to touch his face, but she clutched her skirt to hold them back. "I...I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha," she murmured. His face snapped then, as though she had hurt him. His eyes became molten metal, burning into her, his features hardening into his usual scowl. "What do you have to be sorry for?" he snarled. "I'm the one who smashed you into the tree!" He brushed past her, his elbow pressing hard into her stomach. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared after him, then with a sob, she ran down the grassy slope to the small pond that stood several feet from the tree. Miroku glared at Inu-Yasha. "You make me ill, demon." Inu-Yasha froze, hate clearly visible in his eyes as he stared straight ahead. Miroku continued. "She was apologizing for getting mad. She wasn't mocking you." The monk thought of Kagome and softened his voice. "She didn't mean any mischief." Inu-Yasha stood unmoving. His fists shook at his sides. He didn't need a lecher telling him what Kagome meant. He turned his head ever so slightly so that Miroku was only a shadow in the corner of his eye. "Shut up," he said icily. He took a deep breath and strode away. "Poor Kagome," ShippÅ muttered. "Why is Inu-Yasha such a jerk?" Miroku shrugged as he picked up the bike from where it fell. Setting its stand, he ruffled ShippÅ's hair. Without speaking, he followed Kagome to the pond.  
  
Kagome stood beside the pond, hands clasped to her heart. Eyes squeezed shut, she replayed the scene in her mind. With a cry, she fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Why had he gotten mad? She had just... "Kagome, are you all right?" Miroku's gentle voice startled her. She quickly brushed her eyes dry and turned to face him. "I...I'm fine, Lord Miroku," she murmured. She gazed into his face. "Is...is Inu-Yasha okay?" She watched anxiously for any sign of news in Miroku's face. The soft glow of concern dimmed from his cheeks. "He's fine," Miroku answered tersely. Kagome went limp with relief. Miroku pinched his lips, delicate traces of anger flared on his face. He was jealous of Inu-Yasha; the demon who did not realize how much Kagome wanted him. Still anxious not to lose, Miroku grasped Kagome's hand. Clutching it to his heart, he gazed into Kagome's eyes. "Sweet Lady Kagome," he murmured, eyes grazing her body. Lifting his right hand, he traced her jaw. The soft cloth covering the abyss seemed to scratch his palm. Looking deep in her eyes, he could see only the pure light of her soul. He leaned forward, his breath on her face. The sun seemed to dim despite its height in the sky. Her eyes closed, and her lips trembled painfully. Miroku lowered his head. "I believe I said if I caught you with one hand on her..." Inu-Yasha's fiery voice would be enough to rip Miroku away from Kagome's sweet kiss, but it was apparent that the demon did not trust that. Inu-Yasha's claws dug into Miroku's shoulder, dragging him away. Kagome cried out, eager to stop a fight. Inu-Yasha dangled the monk in front of his face, his eyes going orange with rage. "Stay. Away. Monk." With those words, Inu-Yasha threw Miroku away from him. Miroku stood, and dragged his hand across his chin, checking for blood. With a resolute nod, he backed away and turned for camp. He paused for a moment, thinking to turn back, but decided against it. He had already tried the demon's patience; he would not risk death again in a day.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to face Kagome, his eyes fading slowly to their normal yellow hue. He grasped her arms, pulling her to him. Kagome flinched, afraid of the beast within. She threw a fearful glance at his face and relaxed when she was sure the rage was gone. He looked at her, his insides twisting and writhing with a strange heat. With a sudden thrust, he caught her in his arms and pulled her to him. His fingers went to her hair, digging deep. He pressed her closer, feeling her near him making him weak and strong at the same time. "Kagome," he whispered, his whole being in her name. Kagome froze in his arms. This was no dream! Trembling, she turned her head so her cheek could rest against his chest. She caught a strand of his hair in her hand and stroked it like a talisman. She could feel the power in his hands as he raked his fingers fiercely through her hair, yet his body was trembling. Suddenly, she felt his breath flaming on her face. She gazed up, her lashes hooding her eyes. There was a seriousness on his face, but it was mingled with the look he got when he thought of Kikyo. Kagome shivered. He was going to kiss her. She let him. She raised her mouth to his and felt him grip the back of her head. Violence was in the kiss, as was hunger, but it was cooled by relief. Eternity slipped by, blown by the wind that played in their hair. Her hand traveled slowly to his face, and rested on his jaw. Inu-Yasha broke away, his air coming in gasps. He pressed his cheek into her palm before kissing it as well. Kagome moved her hand, grasping his chin with her thumb and forefinger before releasing him. He let her go then, stepping back and setting both of them off balance. She fell forward, back into his arms. They stared into each other's eyes, reading and understanding. Inu-Yasha gazed back at the camp, which was being shrouded in the lengthening shadows. Kagome followed his look and sighed. He answered her sigh with one of his own. As though a silent agreement had passed between them, they both knew neither would speak of this. He stepped aside, this time steadying her before he did so. He walked to the tree, toward Miroku and ShippÅ. He turned back and saw she had not moved. "Are you coming?" His voice was quiet, tentative. Kagome blinked, a smile forming on her lips. She touched her cheek with a finger and looked at him. "No. I'll be a while. Just give me a minute," she answered quietly. He nodded, and went on to the camp. Kagome watched him go, a smile filling her body. It had not been a dream.  
  
Miroku saw and was filled with anger. His companion, his rival, his enemy had gotten what could have been his. Inu-Yasha walked by, his stride easy and assured. Miroku looked back to Kagome. It was best to leave her to her feelings right now. His own time would come. He glared back at Inu- Yasha and met his eye. They nodded at each other. They now understood; they were at war for Kagome's heart.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome ran through the shrine house, trying to find the last little things she 'needed.' She looked at the sun's low position and groaned. It was probably really much later than she imagined, and Inu-Yasha would not be pleased with her. In fact, he would probably come over here to her time just as she was about to go through the well, just to get on her nerves. It would serve her right, though. Finding her hairbrush, a bag of hard candy, and a new fashion magazine, Kagome raced desperately to the well house. And ran into Hojo. "Higurashi...er...I mean, Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed. "What's the rush? And why are you carrying that huge...um...bag?" The boy caught hold of the back straps and hefted it to his own shoulders. "This sure is heavy! Where are you going?" Kagome flinched. She couldn't explain her trip, not to Hojo. He was so densely adorable. She would rather he not know and still be pathetically ignorant. Besides, she didn't have time to clarify. Inu-Yasha would kill her before she would have time to even talk about being dragged through the first time. She sighed and rubbed her head as she walked beside Hojo. "Kagome!" The familiar voice of the little kitsun broke the uncomfortable silence between Hojo and Kagome. ShippÅ suddenly appeared, leaping into the startled girl's arms. She clasped him close in a friendly hug, so happy to see him again. "Um, Kagome? What...I mean who is that?" the scholar beside her stammered. Kagome blinked. She had been so accustomed to the fox demon's tail, feet and ears that it was almost a surprise when she saw them now. She blushed. This would be hard to explain. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha's getting impatient. You need to hurry up! We just heard about the Shikommmf!" A firm hand over the kitsun's mouth broke off the news flash efficiently. She smiled innocently up at Hojo. "This is my cousin, ShippÅ, from my father's side." Hojo's pointed gaze at the foxtail and feet made her stumble in her thoughts. How to explain those? She pulled on the tail gently. "He just loves to dress up, don't you ShippÅ-chan? I offered to watch him today, and he wants to play...um..." Kagome froze. She couldn't think of any more excuses. Hojo nodded in an understanding way. "I see. You are babysitting for your aunt right now. I was going to ask you to a movie, but I guess you will have your hands full for a while." He looked up hopefully. "Perhaps I could assist you while you watch him? In case you come down with anything suddenly." Kagome could feel the sweat trickling down her back and shivered. She forced herself to keep from screaming out her frustration. Rubbing her temples, she answered quietly; "I really don't think that would be a good idea. You know, my aunt is a little eccentric and I don't think she would...I mean..." Kagome faltered. Hojo smiled sadly. "It's okay. I understand. I suppose it must be because of your delicate condition." Kagome nodded hard, eager to agree with anything Hojo came up with, despite that it would make more sense for him to be there with his argument. Clinging to the kitsune in her arms, she watched Hojo turn away; his shoulders slumped. She turned to her ward. Quietly, she murmured, "C'mon ShippÅ, the others are waiting."  
  
Inu-Yasha paced angrily beside the well, his hair starting to stand on end. The heavy panting he made only mounted his growing madness. Why was she not back yet? ShippÅ had been gone for what seemed like hours now, and the fragile levels of patience the dog boy had were beginning to shatter. "She'll be here as soon as she can." Fangs flashed as Inu-Yasha snarled at Miroku. The monk sat quietly near the well, a prayerful look on his face. He smiled up at Inu-Yasha, cheerful mockery in his eyes. "It must be terrible for you, this wait. You must want her badly." Inu-Yasha stiffened, digging his claws into the moist earth to keep from killing Miroku on the spot. "I just want to get going before night, okay?! You mortals can't seem to see a damn thing in the dark." The half demon's blood was rapidly as he made the weak excuse. His mind darkened suddenly as he tried to convince himself he did not feel anything for Kagome. These arguments did nothing but force images into his mind; images of... With a frustrated roar, the dog demon leaped to the mouth of the well. "I'm sick of waiting. I'm going to get her!" Inu-Yasha grumbled, vaulting over the side. Dropping directly on top of Kagome.  
  
"Oof!" Kagome landed hard on the packed dirt of the well. It was dark and hard to breathe; but that was to be expected having been forced back to the well house with Inu-Yasha lying on top of her. She froze, realization bringing a full body blush. But she couldn't move. Whether by fear, or something else, her limbs would not work.  
  
Dazed, Inu-Yasha moved to steady himself. What in the hells had he hit?! Groaning, he pushed his hands down to lift himself. Pliable flesh cushioned his palms, startling him since he expected earth to support him. A soft gasp added to his surprise. A nervous sweat drenched his clothes, as he forced his eyes to adjust.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why are you on top of Kagome?" ShippÅ asked innocently. Inu- Yasha jerked his head to face the little demon. His jaw dropped, wagging silently. Kagome shifted slightly underneath him and he looked back in shock. She was under him! Their eyes locked and the blushes faded. In the dimness, the light of their souls could be viewed in their eyes, and they drank each other in. The rest of the world faded away, and the desires they had for each other began to flood. Breaths mingled as faces were lowered; hearts began to throb in a 'race-or-die' gallop. A tiny head popped beside their faces. "Are you gonna' kiss 'er, Inu- Yasha?" ShippÅ grinned mischievously. His little tail wagged quickly. "I'll go up to be with Miroku, so you two can...be alone!" Winking, he climbed above their heads and plunged into the space between times. The two young people lay still, unmoving from their embarrassing positions. Inu-Yasha felt his heart beat pick up speed, sending a rush of emotions through his body. His arms trembled as he tried to keep his hands planted firmly on the ground. But they didn't want to obey, and soon he pitched forward, unable to keep balance any longer. Kagome cried out, the sharp sound muffled by the impact. A little dust floated around them, making it even harder to breathe. Inu-Yasha lifted his head from her shoulder to stare into her face. A painful wince made her eyes squeeze shut, and so she could not see his apologetic eyes. He rolled off her quickly, anxious to ease her discomfort. Hand shaking, he reached over to touch her cheek. "Are...are you okay?" he whispered, his voice as tender as his hand on her face. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking back a tear before meeting his eyes. With a shaky voice, she answered, "Yes, I...I'm fine." Inu-Yasha heard the tremor in her voice, and felt his insides quiver. Her scent was overpowering his senses; his body began to shake with restraint as he forced himself to keep from climbing back on her. Grinding his teeth, he pushed himself to his feet. Towering over her, the intense holocaust in his chest dwindled to a bonfire. Steadying his mind and body against any compromise, he grasped her arm and hauled her to her feet. "We'd better get back, huh?" she asked him quietly, her own heart fluttering at being near him. She accepted his help as she climbed the little rope ladder her grandpa had installed, glad for the support. After being nearly flattened twice, her arms didn't seem to be able to steadily lift her body. Besides, it felt good to be waited on. When they reached the opening at the top, Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. She looked at him curiously, making him blush. "It...it's just so we don't have another accident," he stammered. He watched her face for any resistance, relieved and pleased when he didn't. Taking slight advantage of her position, he tightened his hold, his fingers feeling her supple stomach muscles beneath layers of cloth and skin. Sweat dribbled down his back when he realized the liberties he was taking. They jumped through, ending his embarrassment abruptly.  
  
Miroku smiled at them when they popped up from the well. "Lady Kagome," he called happily. "It is so good to see you again!" The monk ran over and grasped the girl's hands in his own. A huge smile was plastered on his face, and he looked so sweet that Kagome could not help but laugh. She was so happy to be back with her friends in the past.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at Miroku as he held Kagome's hands to his chest. A bitter feeling chewed at his stomach. 


End file.
